


The Privilege of Being Yours

by fakeahcrevv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kinda, Kings AU, lots of gay! lots of gay, there's some blood and some oofs but it's............................ not the worst, there's some supernatural elements as well as minecrafty elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: when the werewolf faces a life-threatening injury, the vampire reminisces on the time they've had together.Rooster Teeth Writing Community Discord Secret Santa gift for Ryan!





	The Privilege of Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/gifts).



> Rooster Teeth Writing Community Discord Secret Santa gift for Void Rybread! Hope you like it dad and merry crimmas <3
> 
> I GOT THIS DONE IN THREE DAYS I'M SO PROUD OF ME  
> big big BIG thank you to my main mans [Ro](archiveofourown.org/users/pseuds/rothecooldad) for betaing this last night!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title is from "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” was the one phrase the king could force out of his mouth. the sunlight was shrinking around him, as was the light of his life. If he wasn’t so cold already, his blood would be running cold. Before him sat his partner, his soulmate, the love of his life, drifting away as his own heart’s blood pooled below him. Why did this have to happen? the vampire thought. He didn’t deserve this; he should be awake, right now, perfectly fine. As he watched his lover, who was barely breathing, much less moving, the king could feel his heart begin to shatter..

The king darted to where his lover was laying, wrapping his arms tightly around the thick fur that he loved so deeply, so truly, so endlessly. Not even noticing the blood staining his skin as well as his clothing. The day had started out so wonderfully, had even ended well… until this very moment. His heart, whether he had one or not, was shattering, he could feel it; bits and pieces of it crumbled within his chest. 

He remembered it all too clearly; the day had begun bright and early, with breakfast in bed, and gentle kisses as the sun rose into the crystalline sky. A whisper in his ear, the suggestion of a day all to themselves. The first one in a long time, his lover had pointed out; it was true, the first king thought, they had been so busy with their work, handling their kingdoms, they really did need a day off. The elder agrees, and preparations were made to leave that day. Everything was alright, as it should be.

As the sun apexed in the sky, they were on a small path in a quiet forest, chattering away alongside the birds and other creatures that dwelled within. The kings talked of everything and nothing, of this or that, not a care in the world. As the day had progressed, the younger king shifted into his other form; for he was the Werewolf King, and could shift into his beastly form at will. His partner would never admit it, but he loved the beast nearly as much as he loved the man. Only because he could kiss the man, after all.

The rest of the day progressed rather peacefully; nothing notable happened, just as the two had wished, and all was right. The sunlight began to wane as it grew closer to the horizon and the day’s conclusion. Distrusting of the wilds as the two kings were, the younger monarch remained in his beast form. Just in case, his mind had whispered-- only for tonight.

It was a good thing he did, too.

Around midnight, when the forest was nearly dead silent-- it suddenly wasn’t. That’s what had awoken them, that dark night. The sound of that dreaded chittering, Creepers. One of the most, if not the most, horrifying creatures that either of the kings had encountered in their lifetimes. They were dangerous, exploding upon eye contact, and one had to be quick to kill them before they, too, were killed.

The elder king brought out his sword; he had fought and killed creepers before. He would slay these beasts. The younger king screamed no, with a bone-chilling howl, his protective instincts kicking in as he dashed toward the approaching monsters. The vampire could only watch in, for lack of a better word, pure terror, as his partner managed to slay two of the beasts without an explosion occurring. However, the third… neither of them saw it coming. When the vampire had spotted it approaching his partner, it had been far too late.

A blood-curdling scream left his throat, just seconds too late. He saw the werewolf’s head swerve his way, catching the creeper in the corner of his gaze. Before he could flee, there was a flash, and then there was a hole in the ground that had not been there previously. He strained his strong ears for a noise, for anything, but his world was dead silent. His mind filled with dread as the horror of his reality had set upon him; his lover must have been hit. No. no.  _ no. _

A secondary cry welling up in his throat, the vampire ran, ran into the hole, ran to his bleeding lover. No. This couldn’t be happening, he thought, frantically, desperately.

Falling to his knees, he was where he still was at this moment. Gathering his partner into his arms, as much as he could manage, he held him close. Disregarding the blood that was flowing onto his clothes, so much blood, ignoring his vampiric senses completely. He wouldn’t dare eat from his partner. So he wouldn’t. 

Geoff knew he needed to find help, but he wouldn’t so much as dare to leave without him. He wouldn’t. He refused. Struggling to his feet, the elder wrapped his arms around Ryan’s chest, and began dragging him out of the hole.

_ Surrounded by a small group of his closest knights, Geoff followed the two armored wolves down the cavernous hall. He was here on a purely political visit. Geoff was to try and broach an alliance with the infamous Werewolf King. The mighty King was known to take no shit, and to deliver justice swiftly, as he saw fit.  _

_ Geoff did not want to be on the receiving end of that justice. _

_ Though the Vampire Kingdom and the Werewolf Kingdom were not necessarily enemies, they weren’t allies, either. Geoff feared that the rise in mob spottings as of late would cause tension between the two kingdoms. The last thing the Vampire King wanted to deal with was a dispute caused by an accidental skeleton shooting or horde attack on the wrong side of the border. _

_ The two wolves pulling the doors to the throne room open in front of him disrupted the vampire’s thoughts. As Geoff entered, he was suddenly struck by the sheer size of the room he was entering. He could barely see the ceiling, and the lights dotting the walls seemed to do nothing to ease the sheer foreboding the nearly empty room brought upon him.  _

_ Yet he still proceeded. _

_ “King Ramsey.” _

_ Geoff immediately halted his footsteps at the sound of the voice. It seemed to come from above him, and it resounded through the throne room. The high walls surrounding Geoff and his men ensured that the words boomed around him, planting within him a seed of awe that Geoff didn’t dare to express aloud. Instead, he focused his gaze on the source of the noise; the infamous Werewolf King, King Haywood. He was sat atop a stone pedestal, icy blue eyes seeming to glow in the near complete darkness. With his heavyset build and fierce gaze, it was perfectly clear that the King didn’t need his other form to give off such an aura of strength.  _

_ Geoff had never been so enamored with a King before. Especially not the Werewolf King, the strongest of all the kings. But he wasn’t going to complain, or anything… in fact, quite the opposite. He would never express this aloud, but Geoff thought that King Haywood was quite fine to look at, in fact. _

_ The vampire snapped out of his thoughts when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of movement from in front of him. Indeed, King Haywood had now risen from his throne, and was now approaching he and his group. Geoff quickly dipped his head, purely out of respect. Definitely not because if he took a good look at the King, he would probably begin to blush and stutter. Not at all.  _

_ When no more than a few feet stood between the two kings, King Haywood finally stopped. Geoff didn’t move a muscle; one wrong move, and he would likely never see the Werewolf King again. Which was a shame, really, because Geoff definitely wanted to see more of him. For no reason at all. Nope. _

_ After a few moments of thick silence, and Geoff continuously staring at the ground, the other king finally spoke. _

_ “What brings you to my kingdom, King Ramsey? Is there something you need?” Instead of his voice being booming and harsh like just previously, it was… welcoming. Calm, collected, stoic. That was strange. Geoff would take what he could get, though. He really needed this-- no, his  _ kingdom  _ needed this, he corrected himself. Slowly lifting his gaze, Geoff found himself meeting eyes with the other king. The icy blue eyes of the other still seemed to glow. It somehow compelled Geoff to reply hastily. _

_ “Well, King Haywood… On behalf of the Vampire Kingdom, I wish to propose an alliance between our two kingdoms. I fear the recent spikes in mob sightings may lead to… other tensions,” Geoff struggled to keep his language proper. “I do not wish for any such tensions, and my people and I hope you would feel the same.” _

_ The other king seemed taken aback; it was not what he had expected, then. It took King Haywood a moment to respond. _

_ “... An alliance? Why-- why, of course, King Ramsey. That can certainly be arranged. I only want goodwill and friendship between our kingdoms, as well. I will have the papers drawn up immediately,” Haywood’s response was a huge relief for the elder king. Geoff had worried that he would have met opposition to his request, and not immediate agreement. This was the best case scenario. _

_ Just one more thing that added to the charm of the Werewolf King, a small part of his mind observed quietly. Geoff immediately shooed away the notion. So, the Werewolf King wasn’t exactly as ruthless as how the rumors portrayed him; the Vampire King was certainly fine with that.  _

Geoff blinked the memory away as he slowly made his way down the once peaceful, now dangerous path out of the woods. With every second, he was thanking every deity he could think of for the Vampires’ signature strength. Without it, there would be no way to get Ryan back to the village at the forest’s entrance without leaving him alone, likely to die without anybody he loves around him.

So he continued dragging himself as well as his partner along the worn path.

Ryan was barely moving, save for the slight expansion of his sides that Geoff barely saw. It was very little, but it was much better than nothing at all. It meant he was still breathing, even after everything. Geoff had to go quicker. He had to be faster. There was no way in  _ hell _ that he was going to let Ryan die like this. There was absolutely no way. 

Geoff managed to pick up the pace. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could do. He wouldn’t stop until they reached a medic or a healer. 

_ “King Ramsey, a pleasure.” _

_ “The pleasure is mine, King Haywood. Welcome to the Vampire Kingdom.” _

_ King Haywood was visiting Geoff’s kingdom on account of business; formally, he was here to discuss trade between the two kingdoms and the continued collaboration effort with their armies to put a stop to this mob issue. _

_ Informally, however… _

_ As soon as the guards left the throne room, Haywood’s arms were around Geoff’s middle, the elder’s arms circling around the taller man’s neck. _

_ “I’ve missed you, Rye,” Geoff murmured into the other’s chest. The sounds of his beating heart and the feel of warm flesh against his own cool skin was a sensation he thought he would never get used to. It was at the same time foreign and perfect. Ryan’s lips pressed gently against Geoff’s hair. _

_ “I’ve missed you too, Geoff,” was the Werewolf King’s murmured response. _

_ It had now been nearly a year since their first meeting, three months since they had begun to “see” each other, two since they had last spoken in person. They were still forced to steal kisses in the shadows and hold each other during the night hours, when nobody was around to catch them. However, neither Geoff nor Ryan quite felt like explaining themselves to their councils. Besides, these secret meetings sent a thrill through Geoff. It was the only part that the elder was truly concerned about. _

_ There was absolutely no possibility that the alliance between the vampires and werewolves would be broken. Their kings were absolutely smitten with each other, and definitely weren’t separating anytime soon. These “meetings” were mostly just a farce to see each other, though they still conducted formal conferences as if they really weren’t any more to each other than comrades. _

_ “I can’t believe it took you so long to come and see me, I thought you would try to visit every chance you get,” Geoff teased, pulling away from the embrace. Ryan looked grieved that Geoff had left his arms, but the sadness quickly left his gaze when chilled hands met against either side of his scruffy face. _

_ “Well, it’s hard to sneak away from a bunch of vigilant werewolves, Geoff, surely you know this,” Ryan poked back. Geoff  _ did  _ know this. It was always fun to tease him about it, though. _

_ “Still. I miss seeing you around. We really should conduct visits like these more often. Any reason to see those eyes of yours at _ least _ twice a month.” Geoff reached up to press a small kiss to Ryan’s cheek, just below his eye. _

_ “God, I _ wish _ we could see each other twice a month. Our councils would throw fits.” Ryan lamented, relaxing under Geoff’s touch. This is a side of the Werewolf King that the man had not shown to anybody but Geoff, and the elder would do everything in his power to protect it. _

_ “Your council is so hard on you; you don’t deserve to be treated the way they treat you. You’re supposed to be protected… loved,” Geoff’s voice lowered to a whisper towards the end of his statement. Ryan could barely hold back a soft huff.  _

_ “Me, protected? Do you know what you’re saying? Or who you’re talking to?” Despite the mock surprise in the other’s voice, Geoff could easily see the warmth in the other’s eyes. He was touched. Geoff wondered if anybody else had ever treated Ryan as anything other than a monarch that was to be revered or respected. It was a shame, really; Ryan was such a kind and gentle soul, he deserved more than to have to put on that front to his people. Geoff would make sure that the werewolf could always be open with him. _

_ Ryan betrayed his act by bending down, resting his head against Geoff’s own. “I love that you treat me differently. Being respected is nice and all, but being treated as person with feelings is so much better. Maybe we should arrange more meetings. To hell with the nobles and counselors.” _

_ The sun set to the sound of laughter in the empty throne room. _

Was that a light in the distance?

The relief that surged through Geoff’s system was nearly overwhelming. Hours later, they had finally made it. The king could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

The Vampire King picked up his pace. He was almost there,  _ almost there _ , and then, suddenly, the two of them were encompassed in the soft torchlight of Dovewood Village. Geoff almost didn’t notice the village’s guards, a couple of werewolves in the signature black and maroon of the Haywood kingdom, racing towards them.

With the help of the surrounding villagers, Ryan was safely carried off to the healer’s cabin, and so Geoff was left alone, to wait. Every ounce of his remaining energy was spent praying, and praying, and  _ praying _ that Ryan would come out of this alive. That Geoff wasn’t too late. He could only wait.

_ The starlight that shone upon the castle’s central courtyard was almost too beautiful for Geoff to describe. Jewel-encrusted monuments to the previous monarchs glittered in the gentle night, and the various flower patches surrounding them shone. _

_ In the center, sitting upon the large fountain that stood there, were Ryan and Geoff. Ryan was in a hybrid-like form, a mix of his human and his wolf. It was growing ever closer to the full moon, meaning Ryan had little control over either form, so he often remained in this hybrid-like state until the full moon was through. Not that Geoff had an issue with that; the dirty blonde ears that flicked every which way and the tail that bounced between them were probably the most adorable things Geoff had ever seen.  _

_ Both Ryan’s ears and his tail looked awkward on him, but simultaneously like they belonged. That was simply the magic that was Ryan. No matter what, he always looked perfect; he was always the center of the room or area he was in, and the center of Geoff’s world. Right where he belonged. _

_ The mixture of a huff and a whimper that escaped Ryan’s throat when Geoff scratched his ears was most definitely Geoff’s favorite noise. It was a shame he only got to hear it once every few months. _

_ Ryan had never shown this form to anyone but Geoff, since his parents’ passing, most likely. Geoff was honored that Ryan was so willing to open himself up like he had. Geoff would cherish moments like these for as long as he lived. _

_ “Hey, Rye…” Geoff began nervously, halting his hand on the other king’s head. _

_ “Hmm?” The sudden ceasing of attention caused the younger man to look up, with those icy blue eyes that Geoff loved, giving him attention of his own. _

_ “Well... I just…” Geoff struggled to place words to what he had been thinking, for a while now. _

_ “For lack of a better word, I’m… scared.” Before Geoff could continue, Ryan had stiffened beneath him. Geoff was quick to reassure him that that was not what he had meant. _

_ “Oh, no, no, no, nobody is hurting me, or anything,” Thankfully, Ryan relaxed almost immediately. That was good. “I, just… I’m so scared that we’re going to get found out, Rye,” Geoff concluded rather lamely. However, he heard Ryan let out a faint “Ah,” before the other king responded, warm arms encircling the other king. _

_ “Okay, I get that. I promise you have nothing to be worried about, though,” Ryan automatically reassured, “There’s nothing anybody can do that can keep me away from you. Nothing, I swear it.” His voice was firm, steady, giving to Geoff the promise that he had not known he had needed. He was incredibly relieved. _

_ “I’ll make sure you get everything you ask for, alright?” Geoff raised a brow, but didn’t bother saying anything. He kind of… already got everything he wanted. But the king wanted to hear what the other had to say. _

_ “If you want to keep… keep us secret, then  _ we  _ will die with me, whenever the time comes.” Before Geoff could protest, a clawed finger was gently pressed against his mouth. _

_ “If you want to go public, however, then I’ll shout it to all the lands. Nobody will be left unaware of just how lucky I have been, this past year. I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, you know,” Ryan added, and Geoff couldn’t help but laugh behind the finger still placed firmly atop his lips. _

_ Raising a hand to encompass the werewolf’s, Geoff responded. Or attempted to respond, anyway. His voice sounded muffled due to the finger still covering his mouth, which caused a small fit of laughter from the both of them. Ryan moved his hand after a moment. _

_ “I think… I want to go public with this. With you, I mean,” The older king stuttered, causing Ryan to let out more of that gravelly laughter that Geoff loved so much. Looking up, the vampire noticed that his werewolf was grinning, sharp teeth glinting in the starlight. _

_ “Of course, my love,” Ryan managed to get out a reply, bringing his lips gently against Geoff’s. All was well, then. _

Geoff didn’t know how long he had been pacing outside of the small cabin. Hours, most likely; the sun was high up in the sky at this point. He didn’t care. The only thing the king cared about was that Ryan was going to survive this. Nobody had come out to tell him anything, so that could only mean that things were going well… right? He could only hope. That’s all he could do. 

One of the Haywood knights approached him; it was one of the Everwolves, guards who chose to remain in their feral form while on duty. Though he only had a special connection with Ryan, he could read the basic body language of the guard;  _ Do you need to rest, King Ramsey? Is there anything I can do to help? _ The only response the exhausted vampire could muster up was the slight shake of his head. The guard seemed to understand, dipping her head and returning to her post. 

As the minutes ticked by, the wait grew more and more unbearable. He had eaten right before they had started their day out, not wanting it to be interrupted by his damn appetite. Now he would give anything to be hungry, to go hunt, to go do  _ anything _ that would maybe (but not quite) get his partner off his mind. Geoff could only wait, and he hated every second of it.

The sunlight seemed to touch every surface it could find, the area around him glowing a particular shade of yellow that only heightened the sense of foreboding resting solidly within his chest. While it would be a lovely view at any other time, right now, it only made him feel steadily worse. Because Ryan wasn’t here to watch it with him, to comment on  _ how pretty those flowers look, Geoff _ , or how happy the villagers seem to be here, despite the dangerous forest that laid just around the corner.

He received plenty of strange looks from the oncoming villagers, some greeting him or asking him if he was alright; Geoff couldn’t muster up the energy for a response to any of their inquiries. As bad as he felt about it, he couldn’t bear to speak. He was absolutely  _ terrified _ ; he didn’t want to appear any more weak to his people than he probably already did.

His head snapped in the direction of the doorway when he heard it crack open. Out came the medic, whose face was blank. Geoff’s heart sank. That sharp hearing of his prevented him from toning out what the other man was saying, but he managed to catch just enough of it to bring the sinking feeling in his chest to a grinding halt.

_ King Haywood is alive. _

_ The only sound inside of the bedroom was the soft chatter of the two kings, as they lay in bed. It had been only a few months since they had gone public with their relationship. The two kingdoms had rejoiced, shockingly, despite Geoff’s previous fears. Times were prosperous, and the mob spawns had even dropped. Things were peaceful now.  _

_ Ryan was currently visiting on his way back from checking on the troops stationed on one of Geoff’s borders. Geoff, at that time, had been busy with his kingly duties. Seeing as Ryan was on his way up anyway, Geoff had asked him to check the border while he was travelling. As much as Ryan wanted to see him, he knew that that was important, so he had gone to check. Things at that border were calm, as was expected, but it was a case of better safe than sorry. _

_ That didn’t matter now -- what mattered was that they were together now, and they wouldn’t be leaving each other anytime soon. Times like these are the ones Geoff cherished the most, where they shared soft words (and soft kisses) in the quiet nights that accompanied these visits.  _

_ Thankfully, despite both of their busy schedules, they had been able to see each other more often since making their true relationship with each other known to their people. Neither of them would complain, of course; the more time they got to spend with each other, the better. _

_ As their laughter died down, a comfortable silence permeated the room for a while. Geoff was almost ready to doze, but was interrupted by shifting beside him. The vampire heard a soft huff come from his partner. What could he possibly be thinking about, this late at night?  _

_ “Rye, what’s up? Are you alright?” Geoff inquired; watching Ryan jump, he surmised that the werewolf must have been rather far away, in that moment. Before Geoff could repeat his question, Ryan seemed to leap out of the bed. The king watched with his sleepy cobalt eyes as the younger man strode until he was standing on Geoff’s side of the room. _

_ “Rye-?” Ryan’s next actions caused Geoff to stutter in his inquiry. The werewolf was lighting his bedside candle, bathing his body in a warm orange glow. Sitting up, the vampire watched Ryan closely. Then froze. _

_ Geoff had no chance to process what exactly was going on before Ryan was bending down beside the bed. Onto only one knee, the elder king observed distantly. If he had a heart, he was sure it would have stopped, right now, right at this moment, right as he realized what exactly Ryan was doing. _

_ “Oh my god, Rye- I-” Geoff was silenced once more as the other king shushed him. Pulling out a small box from behind his back, he opened it, holding it in such a way that caused the candlelight to bounce off of the diamond sitting in the little velvet box. _

_ “Geoff, I love you so much. You’re one of the most wonderful, funny, loving, and sensitive people I have ever had the honor of meeting,” Ryan began, voice already thick with nearly hidden tears. “You’ve brought out qualities in me I thought would never exist; you have molded me into the perfect man. I can’t even begin to find the proper words to thank you for requesting that alliance, two years ago.” He managed to stutter out a watery laugh, rubbing his face with his free hand. _

_ “And I told myself I wouldn’t cry while doing this.” While Geoff would have teased him at any other time, he couldn’t even find his voice, now. He still didn’t quite believe what was happening. _

_ “Since meeting you, I feel alive, I feel like I have a purpose in life, I feel I can do anything. You have granted me the honor of your presence and I always feel that I’m struggling just to keep up with your pure radiance. You are my sun, my moon, my stars and my sky. You are my everything, Geoff Ramsey.” Ryan took a moment to compose himself. Geoff was still frozen in shock. By now, though, he did feel his eyes start to water. _

_ “What I’m saying, is… King Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, ruler of the Vampire Kingdom… Will you marry me?” Silence encompassed the room after Ryan finally uttered the question, the tears now rolling down his face without restraint. Surprising the both of them, Geoff quickly slid off of the bed and wrapped shaky arms around the love of his life.  _

_ “Yes, Ryan-- yes, yes, yes,  _ yes, _ ” Geoff cried, tears of his own slipping out of his eyes. As Ryan pressed their foreheads together and slid the silver band onto his now fiancée’s ring finger, The two of them broke down into overjoyed tears and held each other tight. Geoff’s life couldn’t be more perfect. _

Geoff made his way into the cabin, ever so slowly. Though the medic had promised that Ryan was okay, Geoff was still terrified. What he had seen… had been terrible. He was scared that his husband was going to look even worse than he had before.

Entering the room where Ryan had been for the last several hours, the first emotion that hit Geoff was pure relief. There he was, wrapped up in bandages, but alive. Breathing. That’s what mattered the most to the vampire. He noticed off-handedly that the other king was still in his wolf form, but that was more than alright with him. It took everything in the elder not to bolt to his soulmate and hug him tightly, whispering sweet nothings into his ears and promising to never leave his side. 

Instead, he moved one step at a time, pacing himself, restraining every bone in his body from hurting Ryan any further. When Geoff reached the bedside, he sat in the chair sitting next to the bed and rested a hand on Ryan’s cheek. The feel of the soft fur beneath him was so relieving, so healing. Ryan was okay. He was really okay. Instead of focusing on how the werewolf wasn’t awake yet, he instead focused on rubbing steady circles into his husband’s silky neck. That was Ryan’s sweet spot, he remembered learning one night, years ago now. His tail would get to thumping and one of his back legs would bounce up and down, right there…

Geoff froze when he heard a noise coming from his left. Lifting his gaze, he saw that Ryan’s tail was indeed flicking against the bed. The vampire nearly cried when he felt the body beneath his hand begin to stir. However, what stopped him was the faint whimpering that echoed through the room and tore through his chest. 

Ryan seemed to begin to struggle to his paws, or attempt to. Geoff immediately shushed him, jumping out of his seat and gently pushing down on the werewolf, and forcing him back onto his belly.

_ Geoff… Geoff-- must protect…  _

Geoff heard the whispers fizzle through his mind and struggled not to let his voice break as he tried to reassure his husband.

“Ryan? Rye, can you hear me? It’s me. It’s Geoff. We’re back in Dovewood. You were hurt, you need to stay still. That’s how you can protect me, okay? Just sit still for a while.” Ryan’s resistance died down drastically, though the werewolf still whimpered loudly. His ears were flat and his tail was tucked tightly against his side. 

Leaning over, Geoff rested his head next to Ryan’s.

“I’m here, alright? Do you smell me? Do you feel me here, next to you? I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. We’ll be okay. We are okay.” Ryan tilted his head against Geoff’s; he had heard him. That was a relief. There was no telling the kind of pain the king must be experiencing… yet his first instinct was protecting Geoff. He loved his wolf so much. 

_ Geoff… sorry…  _ the whisper in his mind began again, and Geoff was quick to shush him once more.

“Don’t be sorry. Neither of us saw that third creeper; even though you almost died, you asshole,” This elicited a gentle huff out of his husband, “... you also saved my life. So… thank you. I love you, so, so, much. Don’t you ever do that again.” 

_ I… I love you, too.. I won’t do that… again. _

“Good,” Geoff concluded. He pressed his face closer to Ryan’s. “The only thing that matters to me is that you’re alright.”


End file.
